


A/N

by PolyInTheCloset



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: A/N





	A/N

Hey, y'all, I'm dealing with soooooooooo much shit right now with my girlfriend and boyfriend, insomnia, goddamn panic attacks every two hours, and the like, so it could be 72 years before I write again.

<3 Meggie


End file.
